


A Kinder Heart than Yours

by Strange_johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock
Summary: Redness clung to those incredible cheeks and the eyes that changed their colour depending on what mood Sherlock was in, looked up to him with such love and wanton, that John could not move for a whole minute. Dark blue. They were always dark blue when they made love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut, hope you like it
> 
> Beta by the lovely AuntieMabel, thank you so much

Sex after a solved case.  
Sherlock tight and hot around him. John pressed deep into his lover’s body. John let his lips and tongue ghost over Sherlock’s spine and shoulder blades, the taste of sweat and Sherlock was his aphrodisiac and he couldn’t get enough. He moved faster. God, when had he stopped being John Watson and started consisting only of lust and love for this man?

“John. Oh. John. Yes. Faster, love, please.”

No one could compose a symphony more beautiful than this, not even Sherlock’s beloved J. S. Bach.  
John lifted his upper body from Sherlock’s back, his hands found the pale hips and gripped them tight. Faster. He had to move faster into this tight, wet heat.  
“John. Close.” He never thought he would be able to reduce Sherlock to this and now that he knew how he wanted to spend the rest of his life just doing that.  
He let himself slip out of Sherlock’s body.

“Turn around, love,” he whispered, getting off the sofa himself, so that he would not get in the way of Sherlock's legs. The consulting detective moved and John felt bewitched by the way he looked. Redness clung to those incredible cheeks and the eyes that changed their colour depending on what mood Sherlock was in, looked up to him with such love and wanton, that John could not move for a whole minute. Dark blue. They were always dark blue when they made love. 

“You are… No, gorgeous doesn’t even begin to describe it.” John sank to his knees and kissed Sherlock’s left knee that dangled from the sofa, and up the thigh. He kissed the burning skin of Sherlock's hip and belly. He pressed his nose into the soft flesh, taking the scent in, calming himself down. He did not want this to end, not yet. 

“You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. Ever. In my life.”

Sherlock threw his head back. “Stop talking, start fucking, Watson.”  
John had never been this eager to follow an order. He got to his feet and opened Sherlock’s legs to lie down between them. He took his erection into his right hand and pressed himself into the tight hole.  
“Oh yes.” They yelled at the same time and Sherlock’s hand went up to cover his own mouth. Mrs. Hudson was downstairs and they had been too hot for each other to make it to the bedroom.  
John pushed the hand away and his lips took its place. Two weeks since their first kiss and John could not imagine to ever live without kissing Sherlock Holmes again. 

His drug. 

His.

“You are impossible. Utterly impossible”, he whispered against swollen lips. “Impossible. You can’t be here with me. I am only dreaming. “  
Sherlock cupped his face and kissed him, nibbling at his lower lip.

“Hopefully, Mrs. Hudson does not come up here. I don’t want her to walk in on you fucking the sofa.”

Laughter made it even harder to breathe.

“I love you.” 

John cupped the globes of Sherlock’s arse and lifted him up a few inches. He loved how the new angle made him feel and started moving faster.  
“I’m sure the sofa loves hearing that.”

“I am going to fuck all that sass out of you.” John promised.

The next minutes were filled with prays of Sherlocks name from John’s lips. He was so close.  
“Come inside of me.” Sherlock grunted and John did, his mouth pressed to Sherlocks neck to keep himself from screaming. He tried to catch his breath. There was not enough air inside the flat. His lips found the hot skin of Sherlocks neck and chest.

The consulting detective moved his right hand between them to touch himself and John stopped the fingers, before they could reach their destiny. He kissed every one of them.  
“Just a second, love.”  
Sherlock sighed impatiently and John moved down his body. He swallowed as much of Sherlock’s cock as he could fit into his mouth without choking.  
Sherlock's hands moved into his hair and blunt nails dug into his scalp.  
John knew that there was no time for tenderness, as it would feel like torture by now. He moved his head quickly, pressing his tongue against the shaft, enjoying the symphony of sweet nothings that left Sherlock’s lips. The hands started pulling his hair and John ignored the pain as much as he could.  
“John. Close. So.. .now.”  
John swallowed as much as he could, come dripping from his lips when he let the softening cock slip from his mouth. He kissed Sherlock's belly until he had gained enough strength to move.

Soft, tender kisses, words of love whispered against trembling lips.

As Sherlock pulled the blanket around them, John curled himself around his lover. Sherlock pressed kisses to John’s hair and the spots where his fingernails had left marks.  
“I’m sorry, I hurt you.”  
John smiled against his collar bone. “I love it when you lose control.”  
“Your blowjobs are improving.”  
“Your pillow talk isn’t.”  
They grinned stupidly, looking at each other and John could not remember ever being this happy. He loved Sherlock for being courageous enough to kiss him two weeks ago and for the fact that the consulting detective had spend a lot of time in bed with him, even though they were in the middle of a case. They were still getting to know each other sexually and Sherlock was yet to use the word love. They had all the time in the world. The rest of their lives. They had agreed on that years ago, without a sound leaving their lips. 

“I know this is an incredibly comfortable sofa, but I would prefer a shower and then your bed.”

John lifted his head from Sherlock's chest. They were sticky and sweaty and the sofa was too small for two people.  
“Your obsession with this sofa is unhealthy.”  
John helped Sherlock up and they moved towards the bathroom, kissing and giggling like teenagers.  
“My obsession with you is unhealthy.” John corrected and moments later he felt the hard wood of the bathroom door against his back.  
“Why?”  
John laughed at Sherlock's sudden seriousness.  
“Why what, love?”  
“Why is it unhealthy?”  
“ ‘cause I am utterly in love with you, have been for years, actually and I cannot live without you anymore. Being that dependent on someone has to be unhealthy.”  
He kissed Sherlock's cheek, which felt incredible innocent, considering what they had just done.  
“What if I feel the same?”  
“That would make my fate easier to bear.”  
The tenderness of their kisses made him shudder and he lost himself in the movement of lips and tongues. Too much, not enough.  
“I do.”  
“Do what?”  
“I do feel obsessed with you…feel love for you. I've never met a kinder heart than yours, John Watson. Even with your anger problems and your never ending need for food and sleep and conversation. Did I ever tell you that you are a horrible cook? You…”  
“Sherlock?”  
“Yes, John?”  
“Stop babbling and start kissing me.”  
“I am not…”  
“Holmes!”  
A kind heart, hidden beneath wit and arrogance, ignorance and rudeness. John had uncovered it years ago, somehow conquered it. Now it belonged to him. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in writing a longer Johnlock fanfiction with me? I would love to. contact me pleaase :D


End file.
